Motion transmitting remote control assemblies are well adapted for use in such systems as brakes and transmissions. Generally, a core element is supported for reciprocating linear movement within a conduit. A terminal member or connector interconnects the core element and a control member, such as a brake or transmission actuator. The control member may take the form of a lever mounted for pivotting movement about a shaft defining pivot axis. The terminal member is connected to the lever for pivotting movement relative thereto whereby the linear motion of the core element is translated into the pivotting movement of the lever. An example of such an assembly is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,127 to Cutler. The Cutlet patent teaches a terminal member comprising a metallic casing and a resilient bearing disposed in the casing and having a pocket therein for retaining a ball pin extending from a control member. However, terminal members are now manufactured as integral members of molded polymeric material. When the terminal member is molded as an integral member upon the core element, slots are formed about the pocket to allow for sufficient flexibility for the insertion of the ball pin into the pocket. A problem arises regarding the control of the outward flexure of the portions of the pocket about each pair of the slots. The instant invention provides means for effectively restraining the outward flexure of these portions.